


Daring and Subtle

by Violsva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Female Clint Barton, Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange, Mission Fic, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Everybody thinks Claire is the reckless one.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Daring and Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



Everybody thinks Claire is the reckless one.

Claire is currently perched two hundred yards away from the action, stable and protected in a rooftop blind, where she can watch Natasha right in the middle of it, flirting with an arms dealer whose hands are inches away from her hidden knife.

Natasha turns, laughing, casually slipping a hand into her purse. If Claire didn’t already know the plan, she’d have no idea Natasha’d picked the arms dealer’s pocket. But he could notice at any time, and he brought five poorly concealed guards to this party.

Claire is not the reckless one.


End file.
